


The first Halloween party of Idris

by katbux



Series: Unrelated Malec one-shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: After Finale, Bickering, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Halloween, Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: The shadowhunters do not celebrate Halloween and Magnus decides to change that.Alec as the amazing husband and High Inquisitor he is, supports him, but under one condition:Alec is the one who will chose their costumes!





	The first Halloween party of Idris

"Magnus!" Isabelle storms into their apartment, startling the High Warlock of Alicante from his well deserved beauty nap.

"Ughhhhh" is all he can say as he pointedly turns away from the door. It's rude, he knows, but well, she was rude first, coming here like that, unannounced.

Magnus gave up long ago to try and convince his family that his apartment is NOT an open bar where they can come whenever they like, it was useless. It's been years and they did not stop, no matter how many times they cock-blocked him and his beautiful angel. He has a suspicion that there is a running challenge between Izzy and Jace, who can interrupt them in more embarrassing situation. Magnus is already in stage when he does not give a flying fuck whether they see his naked ass or not, but Alexander always stops.

He should know better by now that grunting and ignoring won't drive his beautiful sister-in law away, so he shouldn't be surprised when a surprisingly heavy weight lands on him.

"Wakey, wakey dear brother!" she starts to bounce on his back like a three years old on a sugar high.

"Isabelle, you know I love you, but do that again and I will turn you into a snake." he grumbles.

"Why snake?" she asks curious and completely unafraid.

"The only way to turn you back would be a true love kiss and that idiot of yours is deadly afraid of snakes. You would be quiet and I could go back to my nap, everybody would be happy."

She flops down on him, digging her pointy chin into his shoulder "Awww, you would do that to me? I'm your favorite sister!"

"You are my only sister Isabelle."

"Wait till I tell that to Clary, she will kick your ass."

Magnus sighs, accepting that Izzy won't be persuaded to leave. He shakes her off his back and turns on his side, facing her. "What?!"

"Awww, I though Alec is the one grumpy in the morning, not you."

He wants to say that the reason he is tired is because her brother just came back from a week long trip and they spent the whole night awake, but he would be just adding fuel to the fire. Isabelle loves to tease her big brother, who despite being in a committed relationship for more than four years, is still not comfortable discussing such things with his baby sister and always blushes prettily.

"Isabelle." he starts in warning. If she won't tell him what she wants and quickly, he WILL kick her out.

"Okay, okay, by the angel. I came here because I have an amazing idea!" she starts to bounce again, luckily this time only on the bed.

"Oh, do tell." his voice is still gruff, but the corners of his mouth start twitching into a reluctant smile, he does love her and her excitement is contagious.

"You know it's Halloween soon, right?"

"Of course, but I thought you Shadowhunters despise it."

"Oh, not everyone is so against it as our dear Jace, but we do not traditionally celebrate it. Aaaand you need to change that!"

"Me? Why me?" he does like Halloween, it is one of the favorite holidays for his fellow warlocks, the one day in the year when they do not have to care about containing their glamour and enjoy their night out.

"Well, you are the High Warlock of Alicante!"

Hmmm, it is the truth. After Alec was chosen to be the High Inquisitor, he absolutely refused to move to Idris without his husband. He was prepared to reject the position and stay in New York, but Magnus couldn't let him do it. Not only because the position was what he always wanted, but also because the impact someone like his Alexander could have on the Clave and their whole stance towards Downworld. And so he, with all the knowledge and political prowess he gathered during the centuries of frolicking around the world's courts and kingdoms, did everything he could to change Idris' laws about not allowing the downworlders into Idris.

One would think that saving their asses when he closed the rift between Edom and Alicante, would be enough, but... well shadowhunters are nothing if not stubborn... and prejudiced... and pigheaded... and ... well you get the point.

But Magnus had a secret weapon, for no hell or high water would stop Maryse Lightwood from getting her 'baby boy' into the position she always meant for him. And so they conspired.

They pushed here, persuaded there, maybe did a little bit of threatening to reveal a dirty secret or two and in the end, the Clave folded. 

He was free to join his love and couldn't be more proud of the man he became.

Long gone was the sad, slightly insecure Alec from when they met for the first time, the self-confidence he grew since becoming the Head of New York's institute only increased and in Magnus’ completely unbiased opinion, Alexander became the best leader the Shaowhunters ever had.

There were still those that looked at them through their fingers, like former Inquisitor Penhallow who couldn’t stomach that Alec took her place and her lackeys, but most of the younger Shadowhunters, those who fought with Alec, saw firsthand how amazing he is.

He is torn from his thoughts by a sharp smack to his arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“I thought you were falling asleep again” Izzy says with a cheeky grin. “So will you do it?”

“You know that they will never accept the idea from me. That cow Penhallow…”

“Yeah” she interrupts before he can get into one of his famous rants how former inquisitor Penhallow is worse that all the Prices of Hell combined. “But they will listen to Alec and Alec will convince them if you ask him.”

“You know he would do it for you too.” he scolds her gently. Alec loves her and would do anything for her.

“I know” she rolls her eyes fondly “but would he do the same for Simon?” They were dating for several years now, but Alec still was little bit standoffish with the vampire. At first, it was because he did not trust him with his little sister’s heart, the boy did have like 5 different girlfriends within the year before they got together and Alec was distrustful and Jace, of course, backed him up. Magnus knew that by now Alec started to trust him, but well, he did not like him, they were total opposites in the end.

“Oooh, I see how it is. Our brave Daylighter didn’t want to ask for himself and so he sent you and now you want me to do your dirty job. What’s in it for me?”

“Isn’t the fact that you will be able to throw the biggest party of the year and dress up big brother enough?”

“Oh Isabelle, I though you know me better than that.” he smirks roguishly, his mind flying back to all those times he convinced his darling Alexander to dress up for him. His favorite was when Alec played a firefighter and Magnus was sooo grateful for rescuing him from a fire- “Oow! Why did you do that again?!” he yells when he is torn from his daydreaming by another sharp slap.

“Focus Magnus!”

He pouts, but concedes that this is not the best time to think about Alexander in nothing but the firefighter pants crawling all over him, suspenders sliding down his shoulders…. No!

“Okay, okay, I’m back now.” he glowers and slides out of the bed, just to be safe. “So tell me, what can you give me to persuade me to help you?”

“A hug?” she grins and opens her arms wide.

“Ha-ha Isabelle, very funny.”

“Oh okay” she pretends to pout “you’re no fun today, buut I know what I can give you. It was supposed to be your Christmas gift, but I can give you a small taste now.”

Magnus is instantly intrigued “Well? What is it?”

“I found an old photo album from when we were kids. I was an adorable little twerp, my brother on the other hand….”

His squeal of pure glee must have been heard all over Idris “ISABELLE GERTRUDE LIGHTWOOD! YOU WILL HAND OVER THOSE PHOTOS NOW OR HELP ME LUCIFER-!” He must see them, he must see baby Alexander and pronto or he will literally die!

“HEY! That’s not my middle name and you know it! If you’re gonna be mean to me I will burn them all!”

“Isabelle, Izzyyyy, my sweetest sister, my beautiful, amazing, badass shadowhunter queen. Please, I’m begging you. Give me that album and I will be your servant till the end of days.”

She smiles, a devilish twinkle in her eye “You’ve got yourself a deal, you convince Alec to throw a Halloween party and I will give you one of his childhood photos.”

“Five!”

“One.”

“Six.”

“Not how negotiations work, still only one, but I promise you the album for Christmas.”

Magnus pouts and tries his best puppy dog eyes, but well Isabelle is no Alec, she won’t fall for his cheap tricks and at the end, he must admit defeat “Oh okay, you mean woman, one, but you must give me a juicy one and you must give it to me now!”

Just a few minutes later and Magnus is practically dragging giggling Isabelle towards her room in the New York Institute. She hands him a photo, slapping away his hands when he tries to grab the whole album until he admits defeat. He grabs the photograph she gave him and can’t hold back a dreamy sigh “Oh myyyy. That… that… hair and … and cheeeeeks, oh my god. Our children would be sooo beautiful.” Alec is maybe one year old, sitting on a blanket, laughing into the camera. He has only a few teeth and head full of dark curls even messier than they are now. Needless to say, Magnus is positively smitten.

***

Alec is sitting in his office, frowning at the hoard of paperwork in front of him. All he wants to do is to go home, curl around his husband and stay in bed all day, but he can’t. He rubs his eyes tiredly and pushes back the urge to smash his head against the table repeatedly and maybe burn all those stupid paper standing in his way. He really needs to learn how to delegate some of his work or he will be grey before he turns thirty.

He can hear muffled voices from the lobby where his assistant sits and raises his head hopefully. He would welcome anything, even a demon attack, if it would take him from this slow death by bureaucracy. What comes through the door is something much much better than a demon, his beautiful husband came for a visit.

“Hello darling” Magnus strides into the office in his usual fashion, slamming the door into poor Jennifer’s frowning face. “I came to steal you for lunch.”

“Hello love, you know it’s 4:00PM right?”

“Hmmm. And when did you last eat?”

Busted. “I had some sandwiches.” Alec admits sheepishly, not admitting he had them just shortly after he came to the office in the morning.

He can tell, from Magnus’ narrowing eyes, that he did not fool him a bit.

“Come here Alexander.” Magnus’ tone allows for no arguments as he sits on the sofa and waves his magic to make a feast appear on the table in front of him.

Alec obeys, he knows how to choose his battles and sits next to his husband, nuzzling into his neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my Alexander. Now eat, our conversation can wait after you are full.”

“We are having a conversation? About what?” Alec asks curiously, he thought that all Mags wanted was to have a meal together, to spend some more time together as they did not see each other for a week.

“Eating first, talking later. I don’t want you to choke on it.”

Alec raises his eyebrows, but dutifully picks a plate and starts to eat. He keeps his eyes trained on his husband, silently pleading him to sate his curiosity, but Magnus just smiles in that slightly mysterious way of his and doesn’t say a thing.

When Alec demolishes three sandwiches and four cookies, Magnus starts: “I wanted to ask you for a favor, Alexander.”

“Anything for you Magnus, you know that” that gets him a sweet peck on the lips. “What is it?”

“Halloween is coming and you know that it is a favorite day of warlocks, the one day when we can go free without our glamour.”

“You want to throw a party, don’t you?” he smirks.

Magnus is a little taken aback with how quickly Alec caught up.

“I think it is a wonderful idea love. We could make it as one of those Masquerade balls and invite the Heads from different institutes as well as different downworld leaders. They could mingle and get to know each other outside the business dealings they have among each other. They would not be shadowhunters and downworlders for one night, just a bunch of people pretending to be something they are not.”

“Why I have a feeling that you already thought about this before?” Magnus narrows his eyes, he really thought he would have to fight more.

“Well, I heard similar idea from someone before, I met Lorenzo and Andrew when I was in London, they were visiting Andrew’s family.” Alec admits sheepishly. He knows that Lorenzo is far from Magnus’ favorite, even though they are not at each other's throat as much anymore. They get along better, but there is still a certain level of rivalry between them and Alec knows how this will end.

“Lorenzo Rey! Again sticking his big nose into things-” Magnus’ words are cut off by Alec’s lips against his.

“It was actually Andrew, not Lorenzo.” he can’t hold back a wide grin at Magnus’ flabbergasted expression. “He mentioned that Lorenzo will be hosting a party, mostly for warlocks and how he tried to convince him to invite also others, but Lorenzo is afraid that there might be a tension between the species and it will ruin everyone’s fun.”

“Ha! Amateur! Can’t even keep his guests in line, on my party-”

“Our” Alec rolls his eyes fondly.

Magnus kisses him to appease him “if anyone would try something on our party, they would be portaled to Siberia before they know it. Our party would be much more superior to Lorenzo’s you’ll see my love.”

“I did not doubt you for a second. Now stop teasing me and give me a proper kiss.” he grabs the shorter man under his thighs and in one smooth pull, deposits him into his lap.

“Oh Mister Inquisitor, how forward of you.” Magnus drawls, playfully avoiding Alec’s searching lips.

Alec releases a displeased grunt and gives up on kissing his lips, bending his head and instead biting his neck sharply. “I’m never traveling so long without seeing you again” he mutters darkly, all the pretty hickeys I made you are gone by now. I must make you more.”

“Oh Alexander, you can cover me in hickeys if you want, but there are things we must decide first if we want to have the party on Halloween! Like will there be a theme? Who should be invited? What costumes will we wear?”

“Nghhh” Alec’s protest is muffled by the skin beneath the lips. He grinds his hips up into his husband’s.

“Focus love, please.” Magnus begs, he knows that if Alec continues like this he will be lost soon.

Alec huffs “Okay, theme - good and evil, guest list - that I leave to you and Mom and costumes - I will pick one for us and you are not allowed to know before. Now shut up and kiss me finally.”

Magnus has million more questions, mainly about the crazy idea that Alec will be the one picking up the costumes for them, but his husband stops any further questions by slamming him onto the sofa and covering his body with his own.

Costumes? Pfff, what costumes?

****

Jace is standing behind his girlfriend, gently kissing her neck and trying to lure her back to bed when a portal opens with a woosh and in comes his parabatai’s husband. Before they can say a word, Magnus is in front of them with slightly deranged look in his eyes: “Jonathan Christopher Herondale!” he says, slapping Jace’s arm “You must tell me, I cannot bear this a second longer! Tell me what it is, tell me!”

Clary starts to giggle at his dramatics, but all Jace can do is stare “What are you talking about? What do you want to know?”

Magnus rolls his eyes so hard, Jace is afraid they might get stuck that way. “The costumes of course! You need to tell me what is Alexander planning!”

"What costumed? I have no idea what you're on about." Jace asks dumbly, but to be fair he **did** just wake up.

Clary can see Magnus' left eye twitch repeatedly, his long fingers curling as if he is squeezing someone's neck and decides to protect her sometimes slow boyfriend. "He is talking about the costumes he and Alec will wear for his Halloween party" she explains "Alec is the one in charge of them and he won't tell Mags what they'll wear."

"And you really think he told me?"

"He tells you everything! You're his freaking parabatai!"

"Yeah parabatai. It doesn't mean that we sit together discussing clothes and braiding each other's hair!" Jace scowls at the warlock.

Magnus squints at him, trying to determine whether he is lying or not, but the stupid blond doesn’t give anything away. He turns his suspicious eyes on Clary: “You know right?”

“Yeees, Alec and I, we talk, suuure” is her sarcastic reply.

Yeah, okay, Magnus can admit that that was a long shot. They relationship got better over the years, but they will never be friends. He throws his arms up in defeat and turns to leave.

“Did you try Izzy?” Clary tries to help.

“Of course I did! But she is even harder to crack than Alexander.” he can no longer bear their slightly pitying, slightly mocking expressions and creates a portal, storming away.

They both start to giggle the moment the portal is gone, leaning against each other.

“I really thought he’ll zapp me when I did not answer” Jace squeezes out over his laugh “it’s such a shame we couldn’t take a picture, Alec would pay to see that.”

“Poor Magnus, Alec is so mean to him”

“Yeah, poor Magnus and what about my parabatai? If he left it to Magnus, he would be probably forced to attend the ball in that firefighter uniform Magnus has for him!”

“He has a firefighter uniform? What for?” Clary realizes the stupidity of her question the moment she sees Jace’s raised eyebrows “Oooooh” she blushes, imagining Alec posed as one of the models from those ‘charity’ calendars Susie Brunswick used to sneak into school when they were younger.

“Miss Fairchid, you should stop blushing now or I might get jealous.” Jace teases when he sees how red she went at that idea.

“Jealous? Of whom?” she asks innocently “I was just imagining you in such uniform” she runs one finger down his exposed chest teasingly.

“Hmmm, then imagine away” he leans forward trying to capture her lips with his own, but is stopped when she pushes him away “What?!”

“You won’t fool me, I know you too well. What will be their costumes?”

“Really? I told you I don’t know!”

She levels him an unimpressed glare, she knows that he is lying.

He sighs in defeat “Promise you won’t tell Magnus?”

***

It is the morning of the party and Magnus has everything ready. Everything except the most important thing, his costume. He was trying to find out for weeks, but Alexander would not budge. His stubborn shadowhunter would not tell even when he begged, pouted, threatened and in one particularly shameful desperate instance pretended to cry. Alec just laughed in his face and told him to trust him. Magnus barely swallowed his sharp reply and poured himself a drink.

But he won’t stand it anymore. Today is the day and he won’t wait a second longer!

Alec is still asleep, face smushed in the pillow and snoring softly and one part of Magnus wants to let him rest, but well… the other side wins.

He pulls the blanket off and jumps on his husband’s back. “Good moooorning Alexander” he sing-songs in his most annoying voice. “Time to wake up and get ready for the party!”

“Ughhhh...whaf tme ihs iiiit.”

“7 AM darling, hop hop, we need to get up early!”

“Whyyy” Alec whines and tries to pull his annoying husband back under the blanket.

“Well as I don’t know what my costume will be, I have no way to estimate how long it will take me to prepare. Better be safe than sorry.”

“You are always perfect baby, even if you would have just 10 minutes.” he finally manages to pull Magnus off of his back and pin him down to the bed. He nuzzles his neck sweetly, but Magnus won’t be distracted, He won’t!

“Alexander pleaaase. You’ve been torturing me for weeks!”

His only answer is a puppy eyed look and a hand slowly sliding up his thigh.

Magnus feels his resolve slipping and finally admits defeat when Alec bends his head and takes one of his nipples into his mouth.

“No! Nooooo…. Oh okay you fiend! But you will tell me as soon as we’re done!”

A while later Alec rolls off of Magnus with a satisfied grin, enjoying the softness of the matrace and pleasant burn of his muscles. He never wants to leave the bed again.

That is until a shadow appears above him, a very persistent shadow that won’t let him enjoy his afterglow.

“Come on darling, we had a deal. I will put out and you’ll tell me immediately afterwards.”

“And here I thought you wanted to make love to me because I’m the love of your life and you can’t resist me.” he sighs melodramatically. “Was our whole relationship a lie?”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane! Do not play with me anymore! I **will** color all your shirts pink!”

“Okay, okay, as you command my love, let's get dressed.”

Huh? Who would have thought that that threat will work? Magnus does not hesitate for a second, he jumps out of the bed and rushes towards his closet, he won’t give that stupid shadowhunter any chance to change his mind! “Why do we need to get dressed anyway?”

“The costumes are in New York with Izzy. I didn’t want my nosy husband to find them.”

“Me, nosy? Oh look, my boyfriend has a secret box he doesn’t want me to see! I will wait till he leaves and then go through it anyway!”

“Why you always bring that up when you want to get the upper hand?”

“Because I can, duh!” Magnus grins evilly, but turns around, giving his husband a small sweet peck to erase the pout he’s sporting.

Most Shadowhunters would be appalled to see their High Inquisitor, their leader, being pulled behind his husband like a willful three years old, but those living in the New York Institute do not even raise a brow. They are well used to their antics by now, plus they can see the gentle teasing way Alec is looking at the shorter man, so they just smile and get back to their work.

The warlock storms into Isabelle’s room (he knows that Alec wouldn’t leave the costumes in his old room, he checked it weeks ago) and startles Simon, who his still in bed.

“Whaa’s” Simon starts before he can see who it is.

“Get out Seamus! Before I remove you myself!”

“Guys! You know this is not your room?!” it is half a question, half statement, the Daylighter trying to comprehend what is happening around him.

“Duh! Now get out!”

He might be a vampire, but nothing and no one could stand in Magnus’ way when he gets like this and Simon knows it. He quickly scurries out of the bed, picking his yesterday’s clothes from the ground along the way, pretending he does not feel Alec’s glare burning into his skin.

The moment the door closes behind him, Magnus turns to his husband “Well?”

“Okay baby, why don’t you sit on the bed… ugh chair and I will bring the costumes out?”

Magnus nods sharply and obeys instantly. He can’t hold back the little bounce he does on Izzy’s make-up chair. It’s finally here! He will finally see what his adorable husband came up with aaand still has enough time to change it if it is something horrible.

Alec comes out of Izzy’s closet, carrying two suit bags. He hangs them in from of Magnus and slowly reveals what is inside.

Magnus is… confused, yes, that’s the word confused. He sees no costumes, only two suits with matching shirts.

The one on the left, slightly shorter and clearly meant for him is all white and doesn’t have a jacket, only a waistcoat. In the bag was also a shimmering silver shirt, but nothing else. It is beautiful, but Magnus still doesn’t see how this suit can be his costume.

He looks to the other bag that Alec just opened and hopes for some more clues. He spots a suit that he knows very well. It is a Valentino and he bought it for Alexander himself, but his dastardly husband almost never wears it, complaining that it is not appropriate to wear it for any of the Clave functions. The suit is deep black with delicate red stitching visible only in the right light. The color is not the problem, Magnus sincerely believes that had they never met, Alec wouldn’t wear anything but black and grey for the rest of his life, maybe something dark blue if he would feel particularly adventurous.

The problem is the fit.

The suit is skintight and Alec looks like sin personified every time he wears it. On one memorable occasion when Magnus convinced him to wear it on a date night, Alec caused three car accidents just by walking down the street in that thing. He refused to wear it ever since.

“Well?” Alec prompts him.

Magnus looks up at him in confusion. This is it? Their costumes? What are they suppose to be? Chess pieces? He doesn’t want to say it out loud, doesn’t want to hurt his husband, but Alexander knows him too well.

The younger man bends his head and says in small, slightly defeated voice “You don’t like it.”

Magnus’ answer is instinctual, his Alexander is sad and he simply **must** fix it! He jumps out of the chair, rushing towards his husband. “Of course I like it darling! It’s beautiful and you know how I love that suit on you! I just… well, I’m not really sure what our costumes are supposed to be!” he says little desperately when he notices Alec’s shoulders shaking.

Oh, no! He is such an idiot! This is Alexander’s first Halloween party and he probably didn’t-

“Are you laughing at me?!” the warlock yells the moment he gets closer and notices that Alec’s shoulders are not shaking from sobs as he so naively thought, but from suppressed laugh!

“Oh come on baby! You should have seen your face!” the shadowhunter tries to pull him closer, expertly avoiding Magnus’ flailing arms. “It is so sweet of you to worry about whether you hurt my feelings” he grins and tries to kiss the thunderous expression off of Magnus’ face. He pouts when he gets a slap on the head for his effort, but soon he’s grinning again. Magnus is just too adorable when he huffs like that.

“Come on baby, yes, these are our costumes, but that is not all. Their second part is in the closet, come and have a look.” He pulls him forward, making him look behind the door.

What he sees takes his breath away. It’s… it’s beautiful, his hand is already itching to touch and caress “Alexander.” he sighs with his last breath “it’s wonderful darling, simply amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Alec grins, kissing the side of his head.

Magnus turns to him, suddenly concerned “Don’t you think that people will have a problem with me…. I mean the Clave.”

“They won’t” Alec interrupts quickly “and if they will, they can go fuck themselves.”

“Alexander!” Magnus scolds teasingly, but he can’t hide the wide grin.

“Sooo, will I get a reward for picking up costumes you actually like?”

“Of course you will my love, but… but not here. I wouldn’t want to Simon’s-”

“Way to kill the mood Mags, way to kill the mood….”

***

The great hall in Idris is almost unrecognizable. The tall pillars are adorned by softly glowing fairy lights, the ceiling is covered in deep shadows and sweet scent of flowers permeates the air.

The biggest change though, is the crowd. Gone are the scowling shadowhunters that frequent these halls any other day, instead of them the halls are full of shadowhunters and downworlders alike, all laughing and chatting, drinking and dancing. It is a mind boggling kaleidoscope of colors.

The murmuring and giggles so loud just a minute ago suddenly stop, even the music does when the tall entrance door open and the whole crowd turns towards them. There, on top of a big staircase stand their hosts. The High Inquisitor and the High warlock of Alicante.

They look stunning together, their beauty and the power emanating from them sweep around the crowd and more than one young lady (and some young men) have to clutch onto something in order not to swoon.

There are whispers, most of them admiring, but there are those who are indignant at the gall of those two. It is really a scandal of unheard proportions!

As if seeing the High Inquisitor in a suit that looks practically painted on him with devil horns and pitchforks in his hand is not enough, that… that demon spawn dares to show up in a white suit with a pair of giant white feathered wings? Blasphemy! Pure blasphemy!

The pair soaks up all the attention, their hands entwined and wide smiles on their faces. They can see it all, the admiration, the glares of hatred… but nothing can spoil their mood, not today.

Alec clears his throat slightly and even the smallest of sounds stop, all faces turn to him: “Dear friends. I know that many of you never celebrated Halloween before, me neither. But when my beloved husband came to me with this amazing idea” he raises their entwined hands, kissing Magnus’ knuckles gently and creating a wave of awwws in the room “ I decided to give it a chance. This is an evening when the mundanes turn into someone else, they transform into something that they hope to be. I would like to follow their example tonight. We are a group of different individuals from different cultures and species, but tonight, tonight we are one. So I encourage you, talk to each other, get to know each other. Do not focus on whether the other is a shadowhunter or a downworlder, it doesn’t matter. What matters is the bond we will forge tonight, a bond I hope will last for generations.” He stops, letting his words sink in before Magnus continues “Welcome dear friends, have a drink, dance and rejoice and most importantly have fun! Cheers!” With that a glass of champagne appears in everyone's hand and their lift their glasses high, toasting on new beginnings, on Alec and Magnus, their leaders and the future they will bring to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write about the costumes that Sizzy and Clace decided to wear because I couldn't come up with anything good :/  
> What would be your suggestions?


End file.
